Gordon
'''Gordon '''is one of the players from the North American Server trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. He is a Dwarf Assassin-Rogue who was one of the first members to join the guild, Stray Dogs. His Overskill is Pickpocket. In the real world, he is a 19-year old NEET named Gordon Romero. Appearance Gordon has been described as a "Fillipino Santa elf high on coffee," which he laughs off as not so different from his real self. He has short, slightly-curly, black hair with a tuff sticking out underneath his beanie. He has golden eyes and, being a Dwarf, is most notable for his short stature. Gordon notes a few differences to his real life appearance; taller (but still very short), skinnier, straighter hair, and had these big ears that stuck out. His style of clothing was sporty, casual and always wore a snapback. As an Assassin, his attire mainly consists of a dark indigo and pink track suit, with furry white cuffs that hide his weapons. His golden beanie and golden feather earrings are his signature pieces of clothing. Personality Weak ass pussy that ain't about shit Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Gordon lived in the lower-income part of Las Vegas and was the youngest of three brothers, thus was constantly being compared to his more older, successful siblings. During his childhood, Gordon became an avid video game player when one of his older brothers introduced him to Call of Duty. He would constantly play video games on a daily basis, much to the annoyance of his parents. In high school, he was a notorious class clown with terribly low marks, which he sometimes attributed them to "hanging out with the wrong crowd." He and his friends have done minor illegal acts, such as shoplifting (which developed into a condition known as kleptomania), that didn't go unpunished. Because of his bad school reputation and criminal record, he couldn't get into any college, and could barely maintain a job for a single week (which he looks back on as pretty funny). His parents are constantly trying to kick him out of the house. Elder Tale was the first MMORPG style-game he played, and although he still prefers consoles over PC to this day, he quickly climbed the ranks and became a talented solo-player. The Catastrophe Arc Game Info Overskills '''Pickpocket: '''In conjunction with Assassin skills such as < Peek-a-Boo > and < Hide Walk >, and Rogue abilities, this overskill allows Gordon to rob specific items from monsters, landers, and players anywhere with a greater chance of success. The overskill developed coincidentally as a result of his kleptomania. He didn't even know it was an overskill until someone pointed it out. Play Style Gordon uses the orthodox Shadow Blade build, focusing on sneak attack and burst damage. In the case of Gordon, he primarily uses lightweight one-handed weapons to strike vital spots. Because of this, Gordon is practically useless in frontal large-scale attacks, and doesn't often participate in raids. Trivia *In his free time, he enjoys playing basketball at his local court, listening to rap music, and playing video games. **He has a small YouTube account for gaming. His account name is Golden Boy. **PlayStation 4 is his primary console that he uses. **Some of his favorite series are Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed (which prompted him to choose the Assassin class in Elder Tale). *Gordon is diagnosed with ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). He is also presumed to have kleptomania, which is defined as "the recurrent urge to steal, even if the object has little value." *His eldest brother is a dentist (in-training) and his second eldest brother is studying to be a computer software engineer. *Gordon had a pet male hamster named "Little G', which, according to him, was always running on the hamster wheel; even at night. **His second eldest brother had a pet tarantula. After he left for college and couldn't bring it with him, Gordon lit it on fire. *His favorite holiday is April Fools, since he loves playing pranks. **On a side note, he still trick-or-treats on Halloween. In a costume, he can pass off as a tall middle school student because of his shortness. *This character's appearance is based off of Pokemon's Gold and Silver protagonist, "Gold/Ethan." Category:Males